The present invention relates in general to food handling material and in particular to a new and useful device for aligning elongated flat bottomed rolls, in particular hotdog rolls, so that they can be supplied to a packing machine in an ordered upright fashion.
Devices are known for automatically baking, cooling and packing frankfurter or other flat bottomed rolls. No device is as of yet availlable however for automatically transferring the rolls from cooling conveyor to the packing apparatus in an orderly upright fashion.